Special Delivery
by Shelly Red
Summary: The Rudats welcome a new addition to their family.


Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or the characters. I do own the names given to the children and Mrs. Vasquez.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Medic Lifeline, Scarlett Phoenix, and Storm O for allowing me to use a portion of an idea created by them, and many thanks to Hannah for giving me her feedback and suggestions. This takes place during GI Joe, and several Joes are married with children.

Pairings are as follows:  
Duke/Scarlett – Conrad/Shana  
Flint/Lady Jaye – Dash/Alison  
Dusty/Cover Girl – Ron/Courtney  
Lifeline/Carla, M.D. – Ed/Carla

The phrase: _Excelente, mi hija _is Spanish for _Excellent, my daughter_.

_**Special Delivery**_

Ron walked down the quiet hospital hall towards his wife's room. After nearly twenty hours of intense labor, Courtney had delivered his son, Jackson Rudat. It was hard to believe that the past nine months had gone by so quickly. He had been ecstatic when his wife had told him the news but also a little nervous about being a father. Ed, Conrad, and Dash reassured him that fatherhood would come naturally. They also warned him of the mood swings and other erratic behavior that he could expect from his pregnant wife. Courtney was known for her cockiness and stubbornness, but pregnancy had agreed with her after the first trimester. Ron remembered telling Carla and Ed that he had 'sympathy morning sickness' for the first few months.

For the last several weeks, Courtney had been going through the nesting phase of pregnancy, ironing everything that could conceivably be ironed and complaining about a tiny piece of lint or sand that she would find. Ron had kept his mouth shut, once again being warned that the wrong word could land him a night's sleep in the doghouse. After his mother and Mrs. Vasquez arrived at their home five days ago, Mrs. Vasquez and Courtney tried to outdo each other on the cleaning. As soon as he would walk in the door after work, Courtney would demand that he change in the mudroom, and his clothes were promptly laundered. He had complained to his mother one night only to find that his mother sided with her daughter-in-law, as she remembered preparing for his birth years ago. Realizing that he would never get any sympathy from his mother, he had conceded to his wife's demands. Ron smiled to himself outside the hospital room, thinking about his father and wishing that he was still alive to celebrate this wonderful moment and to welcome his grandson.

Ron stepped into the private hospital room and looked at his beautiful blonde wife, who was lying in the hospital bed. Courtney's eyes were closed, as she appeared to be peacefully sleeping. He sat down the vase of flowers beside the large bouquet of congratulatory balloons from the Joe team before he turned towards the bed to see Courtney's brown eyes open, watching him.

"Hey, Desert," she murmured, still showing signs of being worn-out from the long labor.

"Hey yourself, Beautiful. How do you feel?" Ron asked concerned, reaching out and stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Tired," she answered, "but elated. Have you seen Jack recently?"

Ron nodded. "Ed and I checked on him in the nursery before Ed took me home so I could get a quick shower and change of clothes. Carla promised that as soon as you woke up, she would have a nurse bring Jack back in." He leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly before sitting down on the side of the bed. "You had us all a little worried. I don't think I have ever seen you fall asleep so quickly. You were right in the middle of a sentence."

Courtney chuckled softly as she raised her bed and lifted her hand to caress her husband's worried face. "I'm fine, Ron. I was in good hands, although this was not exactly what I had expected. I knew the labor would be long, but twenty hours was a little more than I bargained for." She sighed contentedly. "But all of that doesn't matter now. Jackson is here and healthy, right?"

"He is perfect," Ron reassured his wife. "Carla was very thorough as she examined him, and Ed even checked him out. Ed was so happy for us and started teasing Carla that they should have another."

"I bet that went over well," Courtney snickered, thinking about the two children Ed and Carla already had. Ed wanted a big family, and he was always trying to convince Carla that it would be 'cheaper by the dozen'.

"No comment, Love," Ron quickly stated, sealing his lips and then changing the subject. "Shana stopped by on her way to pick up Matt and Rocquel from daycare but said that she, Conrad, and the kids would stop by tomorrow."

The former model smiled and nodded her head. "That'll be nice. What time is it anyway?" She asked, looking around for a clock.

Ron glanced at his watch and then his eyes darted to the window, which conveniently faced west. With a smile, he said, "I am pleased to inform you that it is almost sunset. Do you feel up to a little journey to the window to watch our first sunset as parents?"

Courtney's cheery laugh echoed throughout the room, where six hours ago, screams of pain and pants of exhaustion as she delivered Jackson filled the room and filtered down the hall. "I would love to," she answered.

"Great," Ron said, leaning over and kissing his wife's lips quickly. "Let me get your robe." He got up from the bed and walked to the locker to retrieve her robe.

Courtney watched Ron as she pushed back the sheet and blanket. Slowly sitting up, she moved her legs until she was seated on the side of the bed. She ran a hand through her long hair. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep after the nurse took Jackson from her arms was asking Ron to brush her hair. It had been matted and sweaty from the delivery.

"Here we go, Court," Ron said, helping her slip her arms into the robe. "Easy does it now," he told her as he gently grabbed her arm and helped her stand. "You okay?" He asked hesitantly, watching her grimace slightly.

Courtney nodded. "Just getting my land legs back," she quipped, mocking Hector and his sailor phrases.

Ron smiled, and they both walked slowly to the window. "Wow, it was a beautiful day, wasn't it?" Courtney commented, seeing the big, orange ball shining in the western sky, just ready to begin its descent.

"Yes, it was. Everything about today was perfect," the happy father bragged. He stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms protectively around her as they watched the sun start to disappear below the horizon. The sky changed into magnificent colors of pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows.

"That truly is God Art," Courtney whispered, leaning back weakly into Ron's strong embrace. "It's gorgeous."

"Yes, it is," Ron agreed. "It reminds me of several sunsets that I would watch while in the desert and abroad, wondering if you were watching them also."

Courtney sighed, recalling some of their sunsets together. The first time that she had heard the phrase 'God Art' was when Mrs. Rudat had told her that the sky was God's canvas and early in the morning and early in the evening, He would paint the sky, welcoming the sun to a brand new day or bidding it a goodnight. She and Ron had captured many memorable sunsets, including some sunrises.

Ron felt his wife relax against him, and he tightened his grip on her. He could not stop smiling but remembered a few times that he had become worried watching Courtney struggle as she tried to give birth to Jackson. He had feared the baby was breech or a million other things that he had heard about in Lamaze class or read in all of the baby books. Carla had repeatedly assured them both that the baby and Courtney were not in distress, and their vitals and heartbeats remained strong.

"When I was home, Sera was getting Mom ready to go to the baby store again. They said they would stop by on their way back to the house."

Courtney chuckled. "Our son will definitely be spoiled."

"Yes, he will. We may have to hurry up and get Jack a brother or sister."

"Hold your horses, Desert. As much as I want Jack to have a brother or sister, I think we will wait a few years," she quickly rebutted, reaching around and playfully slapping his backside.

Ron laughed as he retrieved her stray hand and wrapped his hand around it, holding it. "I also phoned your brother and your parents. All of them were happy that you and Jack are fine, and your mom and dad said they will come down in two weeks, after Mom and Sera leave."

Courtney nodded. "Thank you for calling them. I'm glad Mom and Dad are waiting. By then, we will have a routine down, I hope," she stated wishfully.

"My thoughts exactly," Ron sighed. He valued the Krieger's input and advice, but he also knew that they were very overbearing and demoralizing at times. Mrs. Krieger still wanted her daughter to be the model that she had always wanted to be when she was a young woman. She didn't care that Courtney didn't want to follow that path, and there was that bridge of irreconcilable differences between the two stubborn women. Ron got along great with Mr. Krieger, mainly because he was a sensible, down to earth man; although, disagreements between Courtney and her father would flare whenever they would start their arguments about engines or other mechanical issues.

As the sun dipped out of sight, the happy parents stood there for a moment longer before Courtney tilted her head back and stared up into Ron's hazel eyes. "I love you," she softly whispered as she smiled at him.

"I love you," Ron replied, bending down to meet her lips.

After their kiss, they returned to the bed. Ron helped his wife back into bed and straightened the covers. Just as he was finishing, Mrs. Rudat and Mrs. Vasquez arrived. "Where's my grandson?" Mrs. Rudat anxiously asked as her eyes scanned the room.

"Settle down, Momma. Jack will be here soon," Ron told his mother, walking over and giving each woman a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Son," Mrs. Rudat whispered to Ron before Mrs. Vasquez wheeled her wheelchair over to Courtney. "Courtney, how are you feeling, my precious?"

"Fine, Mom. I'm a little tired yet, but overall, I feel great," Courtney answered, welcoming Mrs. Rudat's gentle kiss and a hug from Mrs. Vasquez.

"_Excelente, mi hija_," Mrs. Vasquez whispered in Courtney's ear.

"Gracias," Courtney replied softly.

"I bet you all are here to meet this little guy," a nurse said from the doorway.

All eyes shifted to the door and watched the nurse wheel in a crib, containing baby Jackson. "Yes, we are," Ron quickly responded as his smile widened.

Courtney watched her husband's eyes light up as the nurse picked up the tiny baby and handed him to Ron.

Ron walked over to the bed, his mother, and Mrs. Vasquez. "Jack, meet your Grandma Rudat and Serafina Vasquez," he introduced. "Momma, Sera, meet Jackson Ronald Rudat."

The two older women fussed over the baby as the nurse checked on Courtney. "Remember, Courtney, when you get ready to feed him, let me know if you need any help," the nurse informed the new mother.

"Thank you, Tish," Courtney nodded. She vaguely remembered Tish helping her feed Jackson after he was born, but she did remember that the feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Jackson looked up into his father's face before he was passed from his father's arms to his paternal grandmother's arms. Mrs. Rudat held him several minutes, telling them how much he looked like Ron when he was a baby. "Ron, your father would be so happy to know that his grandson was named after him. I'm proud of you both," Mrs. Rudat sincerely stated.

"Thank you, Momma," Ron quietly replied, squeezing Courtney's hand, who said, "It was the easiest decision that we made." Shana and Alison had warned her that choosing a baby name would be something that they would disagree on until the time that the birth certificate would need to be completed. Ironically, choosing the baby's name was much easier than choosing the décor for the nursery. Mickey Mouse and friends had won that battle, but Courtney would still argue that Winnie the Pooh would have been a better choice.

Mrs. Rudat looked at her son and her daughter-in-law with love as Mrs. Vasquez lifted Jackson from Mrs. Rudat's arms. The Mexican woman blessed the tiny baby boy with several ceremonial Spanish prayers before placing him in his mother's arms.

Courtney still had the new mother doubts, but Mrs. Rudat quickly reached out a seemingly frail hand and firmly adjusted Courtney's arms so that they naturally would hold Jackson and support his head. "Thanks, Mom," she embarrassingly said.

"Think nothing of it, Child. That's what I am here for," Mrs. Rudat proudly gloated, winking at her amazed son.

"We better get going, Gladys," Mrs. Vasquez said as the baby started to fuss slightly, telling his mother that he was hungry.

"Yes, I am tired," the elder woman answered. "Ron, Courtney, congratulations. You two take care of my grandson. Get that boy some food."

"We will, Mom," Courtney replied, chuckling at the older woman's comment before gazing down into her son's wide-open eyes. That feeling of love and joy washed over her as she held him and softly murmured inaudible words.

Ron nodded and watched his wife and son interact. "Do you want me to walk you both out?" He asked his mother and Mrs. Vasquez, glancing at the now dark night sky.

"No, Son. You stay here with your new family. We can manage just fine," Mrs. Rudat answered. "Come on, Sera, let's go," she told Mrs. Vasquez.

Ron gave them each a hug goodnight. "I'll see you later tonight. Be careful going home," he told them.

"Si," Mrs. Vasquez answered. "Adiós"

"Night," Courtney said from the bed, cradling a now content Jackson in her arms.

After the two women left, Ron walked over to the hospital bed. "How are we doing?"

Courtney smiled at Ron before answering, "We are doing wonderful. How is the new poppa doing?"

"Terrific," Ron answered, giving his son a kiss on his little forehead and his wife a kiss on her lips. "Do you need me to get Tish?" He asked. "Or maybe an extra pair of hands?" He joked, watching Courtney get Jackson ready to nurse.

"No, I can do this," Courtney confidently replied, shaking her head. "I think we have it all under control." Before too long, Jackson was nursing and Courtney was leaning against the back of the bed while Ron flipped through the television channels. After Jackson was full, Courtney gently placed him against her shoulder and burped him. With a full belly, Jackson promptly fell asleep.

"Have you been taking lessons from Mom and Sera?" Ron asked curiously.

"Actually, it just comes naturally, Ron," she surprisingly said. "I didn't believe everyone, but it does."

Ron returned his wife's accomplished grin before he noticed her repressed yawn. "I think maybe you better get some sleep too," Ron suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Courtney agreed as Ron picked up the sleeping newborn from his wife's arms. She watched Ron place Jackson in the crib by her bed and her eyelids began to close. "I love you, Desert," she whispered as sleep overcame her.

Ron looked up at the sound of her voice. "I love you, Court," he answered softly. Pulling the baby blanket across Jackson, he went back to the bed and lowered it so Courtney could rest easier. A soft murmur escaped her lips. "Ssh," he whispered. "Just get some sleep." He placed a loving kiss on her cheek and then sat back down on the chair, reclining back to watch the ballgame. Soon, he found himself dozing off to sleep.


End file.
